


Ladybug in the Demon's Den

by kingbeezelbub



Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, bruce wants some normalcy, damian is annoyed, hal wants his little sunshine back, mari just wants to have one quiet day, ra's wants the kwami, talia wants mari to prove herself to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: All Marinette wanted was one day to spend with the Waynes, but not even life would grant her that. Especially when a centuries-old assassin chief kidnaps her and seeks to obtain the Miraculous, and his daughter wants to put her through hell just so she can see if Mari is worthy of Damian's hand...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Hal Jordan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Ladybug in the Demon's Den

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

  
JORDO

SkyHighHero @will-power

  
FUCK OFF GUY

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

  
LET ME IN JORDAN

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

  
LET ME INNNNNNNN

SkyHighHero @will-power

  
HELL NO YOU DESERVE WHATS COMING YOU FUCKER

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

  
GARDNER

BrazlianSpice @green_inferno

  
I SEE YOU

SkyHighHero@ will-power

  
GET HIS ASS AWAY FROM MY DOOR

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

  
too late jordo im in key power bitch

SkyHighHero @will-power

  
FUUUUUUUCK

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

don't worry hes gotta come out sometime

"Come on, Hal, stop acting like a little bitch." Guy sat down in a chair and placed his feet onto Hal's table. "You should've known that I got the magic touch." He grinned, making a shooting motion.

"Magic touch, my ass! And I'm pretty sure that using the ring to break and enter is a grievous misuse of what it's supposed to do!" Hal threw his hands up in the air and shook his head. "You're lucky that I got more pressing matters to deal with." He pinched his nose. "Like what, man?" Guy snorted, glancing outside the window, where a certain green, flaming woman was hovering outside. "You got a vacation, right? We can hang around and have fun!" He leaned towards Hal. "Just like old times. And the little lady is at Bats's place."

"And what about that Tora girl?" Hal looked at him with a weary look.

"Look," Guy sat up and walked over towards Hal, placing an arm around his shoulder. "You need a break from being a dad, okay? Let someone else handle the job. You need this, Hal. You can't keep doting on the little ladybug forever. You only live once, bro."

"I...Well... Fuck it, fine. I guess I can hang out with the boys." Hal shrugged. He really did need some time to himself. Besides, Spooky had Mari in his place and he could pick her up anytime he wanted. "I do need to unwind..." Guy laughed heartily, a huge shit-eating grin on his face. "That's the spirit, Jordo! C'mon, we'll go out to my bar and chill out. Hell, bring Stewart and Rayner if you want. Boys' night out! WHOO!" He clapped Hal on the back, making him groan. "You won't regret this, man."

"I already am," Hal sighed, dreading what Boys' night out entailed. The two of them headed out towards the door and Guy opened it first, using a shield construct to block the blast of flames directed at him. "Nice try, Queen Bea." He let out a bored yawn as Fire lunged at him, pawing at the barrier. "That little ring of yours won't protect you forever, Gardner! I'll bust your ass wide open!" She seethed.

Guy's face had a look of mock-scandal. "Damn, Bea, what's Tora gonna say if she hears you saying that? Jesus!"

"Tora's not here to see me burn your ugly, dog-faced, foul-smelling-"

"BEA!"

Fire looked back to see an angry Ice standing on the middle of the stairway, glaring at her. She turned her head back to Gardner. "You win this round, you bastard!" She snarled at him, teeth bared. "Bea, stop it!" Tora shouted at her, causing her to move away from Guy and power down, heading down to stand near Tora, a sulking pout on her face. Hal just sighed and shook his head."God help me."

"Is Mari here?" Tora asked sweetly.

"No," Hal said dryly. "She's at a friend's."

"Good. Just keep her away from that red-headed dumb-fuck." Bea shot a glare at Gardner. "Last thing we need is our little Mari catching some bad habits." She placed her hands on her hips.

  
Tora sputtered and looked at Bea incredulously. "He's not the only one with bad habits!" She placed her hands onto her hips and pointed a finger at her friend. "You wouldn't stop talking about how sexy you looked wearing those Greek robes! Right in front of Mari!"

"It was girl talk, Tora." Bea rolled her eyes at her ice-themed partner.

"It was more than that!" The white-haired woman protested. "I had to keep her from hearing about how comfy you felt wearing no panties underneath that tunic!"

The green-haired woman sighed, annoyed. "And you weren't comfy wearing that? C'mon, Tora, just admit it, you liked wearing it too."

"I would've been comfy if I had worn any underwear!"

Guy grinned at Hal, who had his ears covered by his hands and trying his best to ignore the argument. "See, Jordo? What did I tell you? This is gonna be just a taste of Boys' Night Out." He let out a snicker and watched Bea and Tora argue about their time at Themiscyra. Hal hoped something, anything would happen right now to get him out of this moment. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and he quickly fished it out from his pocket and looked at it. It was Marinette.

Hal: Hey sunshine

Mari: hi papa hal!

Hal: how are the waynes?

Mari: we're just about to go sparring today!

Hal: right ok you be careful with little bird boy

Dami: Do not call me that.

Hal: GET OFF MY MESSAGES YOU LITTLE SHIT

Mari: PAPA HAL!!!

Mari: NO BEING MEAN TO DAMIAN!!!

Hal: ok ok i wont be mean to the little munchkin anymore

Mari: Good!

Hal: Hi, Mari! This is Tora!

Mari: hi aunt Tora!

Hal: hey kid this is your auntie Bea here

Hal: Sup little lady your uncle guy here

Hal: IGNORE THOSE MESSAGES THOSE PHONE-STEALING ASSHOLES ARE NOT ME

Mari: LOL!!!

Mari: Later!!!

"I miss her already..." Tora sighed, her head beside Hal's as she was standing behind him.

"Our little ladybug is growing up so fast..." Bea was leaning on Hal's right side, peering at his phone.

"Hey, we still got time to spend with her." Guy grinned, patting Hal on his back.

"...Do you people mind giving me some space?" Hal groaned, feeling hot and bothered by these people surrounding him. It was kind of embarrassing to be sandwiched by them, to be honest.

Damian was drawing on his canvas, while Marinette was petting Alfred the cat on her lap. "Who's a good kitty~? Who's a good kitty~? You are, yes you are~!" She cooed at Alfred as she rubbed his belly gently. Damian smiled, applying red paint to Marinette's dress. "Such a good boy..." She looked up from Alfred and watched Damian paint with eager eyes. "That looks so nice..."

"Yes, I want to make it just perfect." Damian replied, focusing on the outline and making sure not to go outside the lines. "The paper at the department store isn't good enough, so I asked Father to buy some special paper to make the colors more appealing to the eyes."

"Sounds great, but if you ask me, you don't have to make the painting look like a Picasso," Mari sighed, giving Alfred another belly rub, hearing the cat purr in content. "I like anything you'll paint, Dami."

"You know I only want nothing but the best for you, Angel." Damian spoke in an earnest tone.

Marinette smiled at him, and was about to say something else when suddenly, a hand was over her mouth and she was silently carried off by a figure in black. Alfred then fell onto his feet and pattered about through the floor in a panic.

"What do you think, Angel?" Damian turned to see an empty spot where Marinette once sat. "...Marinette?"

  
"Oh, my fucking god." Hal moaned, watching Guy make a fool of himself as the bar fight raged on. "This has got to be a dream. FUCK!" He ducked as a glass crashed against the wall near him. "Damn it, Gardner!"

"I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT STAN THE MAN TAUGHT ME! TASTE MY LARIAT!" A drunken Guy let out a roar as he charged at a patron and slammed him down to the floor with his arm. "YEAH! TAKE THAT, FUCKER! I GOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! USA! USA!" The redheaded Lantern roared as he charged at another man from behind.

"At least I can get some payback for this..." Hal pulled out his phone and took a picture of the whole scene, and then began to head onto Twitter...

SkyHighHero @will-power

  
@green_inferno @Icyprincess @green_otaku @green_marine Look at this shit

SkyHighHero @will-power

  
[Image of Guy trying to suplex a fat man, but is decked in the face instead]

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

  
LMAO

Snow White @Icyprincess

  
OH MY GOD!

Snow White @Icyprincess

  
WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING HIM?!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

  
NO DONT HELP HIM LET HIM SUFFER

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

  
IT SERVES HIM RIGHT

Snow White @Icyprincess

  
HE COULD GET SERIOUSLY HURT BEA!

MeanAndGreen @green_marine

  
I doubt it.

Rainbow Lantern @green_otaku

  
don't worry i'm on my way!

SkyHighHero @will-power

  
Please do

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

  
im coming too

Snow White @Icyprincess

  
Bea, no.

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

  
oh come on Tora

Snow White @Icyprincess

  
I said no!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

  
I JUST WANNA SEE GARDNER GET HIS SHIT WRECKED!

Snow White @Icyprincess

  
NO!

SkyHighHero @will-power

  
Dont worry i'll keep you updated

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

  
you better

MeanAndGreen @green_marine

  
So, how's Marinette doing?

Snow White @Icyprincess

  
Is she okay? She hasn't talked to us for a while. I DM'ed her, but there's no reply.

SkyHighHero @will-power

  
FUUUUUUUCCKKK

Hal quickly then dialed Marinette's number and pressed it to his ear. "Hi, this is Marinette, if you're getting this message, that means I'm very, very busy and can't talk right now. Just leave a message!" The voicemail beep rang in his ear as Hal's heart sank. Something must've happened to his little girl. "Oh, fuck me... FUCK!" The brown-haired Lantern got up from his seat and ran out of the bar, donned his Lantern uniform and flew off towards Gotham, eyes filled with anger and determination. "God damn it, Wayne, you've better not have let anything happen to her...!"

  
"Damian, we will get her back." Bruce sighed at his youngest as Damian was pacing around the floor, eyes filled with worry.

"But Father, she could be in terrible danger! The longer we wait here, the more they'll be likely to torture her!"

"Dami, please..." Dick tried to calm his little brother down, but Damian shrugged his hands off.

"Jesus, kid, what dark thoughts are running through your head?" Jason snapped, annoyed. "Just calm down already, we'll get the bastards that did this." Damian whipped around and shot a glare at him, teeth bared. "You know nothing, Todd!"

"...Maybe it was the League of Assassins." Tim shrugged. "Ra's is always trying to get under our skin, after all."

"What would Grandfather have use for Marinette?" Damian snapped at him. "Why do you think he would take her?"

"From what Marinette told us about her trip to Themiscyra, those little gods called Kwamis are quite powerful. And Ra's probably wants to use that power to do god-knows-what." Tim shook his head. "It's a likely possibility."

Bruce sighed and turned from his computer. "Either way, we can't do anything until we get enough evidence. We just have to keep-"

"SPOOKY!"

Hal flew into the Bat-Cave, all glowing and pissed off. "Where the fuck is my baby girl?! WELL?!" His ring was glowing ominously and his eyes were scanning the room. "Where's my Marinette, dammit?! Where is she?!"

"We don't know, we are looking for her-" Bruce was cut off as Hal flew down and jabbed his finger into his chest.

"Don't you give me that bullshit, you furry, paranoid asshole! You keep tabs on your kids, and yet you can't do the same to my kid?! You fucking failure! How could you let this happen?!" The Green Lantern shouted angrily, shoving Bruce as hard as he could. "You call yourself The World's Greatest Detective?! You can't even find my fucking daughter! YOU'RE WORSE THAN USELESS!"

"I AM TRYING, HAL!" Bruce shouted, standing up and glaring at him.

"NOT HARD ENOUGH, DAMMIT!" Hal yelled back, his voice wavering as he lowered it down. "N-Not hard enough..." His fist shook with rage and an emotion Bruce knew that wasn't familiar to Hal: worry.

Batman sighed as he looked at the shaking Lantern, his face was a mix of anger, fear, and concern. "Hal..." He slowly moved over to the brunette and placed an arm around him. "I need you to trust me. I want to save her as well. Arguing over this won't help." He looked at Hal, who raised his head to look at him. "Hal, work with me."

"...Okay." Hal sniffed, nodding. "Look, I'm sorry I came in here like the big, scary glowing asshole. I just want Marinette back..." Bruce patted him on the back as he led him towards the computer, his sons watching on as Bruce began to explain the situation.

"And you guys call me dramatic," Jason muttered towards his brothers, rolling his eyes.

"You still are." Tim pointed out.

"Fuck you, Replacement."

"No, fuck you!"

"Guys, please, not now." Dick sighed, tired of being the mediator.

Marinette groaned as she woke up, rubbing her head. "Ugh...Where am I?" She sat up from the bed she was on and looked around. She was inside a lavish room filled with fancy furniture, most of it was Arabic in design. "...Ok, did a bad guy kidnap me here?" She tilted her head, confused. As the little ladybug began to search herself, she found something missing. "Oh, god, they took my cellphone. These guys aren't your garden-variety goons..."

Suddenly, the door opened and a beautiful woman entered the room, clad in a lovely green dress and her gaze was sharp, eyes on the younger girl. "So, you're the one that my son is smitten with." Marinette tensed as she watched the woman move closer to her. "I must admit, your appearance is quite similar to my Beloved. It's quite uncanny."

"W-Who the heck are you?" The blue-eyed girl snapped, already wary of the strange lady.

"Your manners, though, leaves a lot to be desired." The woman sighed. "But I will indulge you, girl. I am Talia Al Ghul, the daughter of the Demon's Head, Ra's Al Ghul."

"...Never heard of you." Marinette blinked.

Talia frowned in disappointment. "Did Damian not tell you of me?"

"No, no he didn't. And frankly, it seems like it was a good choice." The dark-haired girl frowned back, hands on hips. "'Demon's Head' doesn't exactly scream the title of a nice person. And you don't look friendly yourself."

Talia crossed her arms over her chest. "It matters not. I have brought you here, because while my son may consider you as his lover, I do not. I am skeptical of your ability to keep him safe." She then narrowed her eyes at Marinette. "And I am skeptical of your ability to wield the Miraculous you wield."

Marinette bristled at that. "You're going to regret saying those words. I don't care if you are Dami's mom, I am worthy of being Ladybug!" She stomped her foot on the floor. "And no one is going to tear Dami and me apart!"

"Very good." Talia nodded. "Because I have prepared a series of challenges for you, little girl. Should you best them, then I will acknowledge you as the wielder of Creation and as a worthy suitor of my son. Should you fail, then you will relinquish your Miraculous, renounce your title, and end your relationship with my son."

"I won't fail." Marinette hissed, glaring right back at her. "I'll show you I'm tougher than I look!" There was no way she was going to decide who Dami would be with! She would wipe that smug look off of that woman's face!

Talia smirked. "Then I suggest you should save your fiery spirit for the challenge ahead. The first one will start at noon, tomorrow. I strongly suggest you take a rest." She added with a smirk in her tone.

"I'll be there!" The Ladybug wielder snapped, watching Talia turn around and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Marinette then sighed and threw herself onto the bed. "Oh, goooodddd...." She moaned into the covers. "What did I get myself into...?"

Tikki popped up onto her shoulder. "Marinette, don't worry, you can do this!"

"I hope you're right, Tikki," Marinette sighed. "I hope you're right...."

"Jordan, stop pacing around." Bruce sighed, feeling his JL comrade pacing around behind him. "It won't do any good if you keep worrying."

"I got good reasons to worry, Bats! Those assholes might be torturing her right now, or doing god-knows-what to her! God, I wish there was a sign...!" Suddenly, a sound of a phone ringing echoed throughout the cave, Bruce pulling out his Bat-Phone and answered it. "This is Batman."

"Hello, Beloved." Talia's honeyed voice rang in his ear. Bruce frowned and hit the speaker button, letting the rest of the heroes listen. "I assume you're looking for someone missing from your home, are you not?"

"Mother..." Damian tensed at the sound of her voice, hands balled into fists.

"Hello, my son. I assume your father has wanted this call to be public? How nice of him." Talia then let out a small chuckle, then stopped as the atmosphere grew more tense. "I'll be frank with you and end your worries. I have the girl named Marinette in our hands, and she is unharmed, for the moment."

"GIVE ME BACK MY LITTLE SUNSHINE, YOU FUCKING-" Hal was silenced by Bruce clamping a hand over his mouth. He shot a glare at the Dark Knight, muffled growling behind his gauntlet. Bruce sighed and turned back to the phone. "Talia, what do you want with her?"

"So curt as always, Beloved. I merely wish to test her skills as Ladybug. After all, what kind of mother would let some stranger court her son if I didn't get to know her better?" Talia sighed in mock sadness. "Although, I did not expect her to be the Lantern's daughter. That would explain the lack of manners on her part."

"Why don't you cut the crap and give Pixie Pop back to us?" Jason snorted.

He could feel Talia's frown of disapproval through the phone as she sighed. "You disappoint me, Jason. What kind of person do you take me for?"

"If you hurt her..." Damian growled.

"Damian, behave yourself." Talia sternly reprimanded her son. "Honestly, I think Marinette's influence is rubbing off on you."

"Talia, please." Bruce sighed, wearily. He was getting tired of the double talk. "Just give us Marinette back."

"Of course, after she's done with my challenges. I had intended on returning her to you. I just wanted to see what kind of person Damian's friend was." Talia replied. Hal wrenched Bruce's hand off of his mouth and glared daggers at the phone. She was so not getting away with this.

"You listen here, you smug-ass bitch. If I find out that my little girl got hurt, or god forbid, killed during your shitty trials, I'm coming after your ass. And no amount of ninjas will save you from me giving it a good workout! Do you hear me?!" The brunette barked, fire in his eyes.

The entire cave went silent, Jason struggling not to burst out laughing, Dick and Tim looking at Hal with wide eyes, Damian looking mortified, Stephanie's mouth was frozen in a big "O", and Cassandra was peering at Hal. Bruce fought the urge to throttle Hal or doing a face palm.

"Are you really fit to be Marinette's father?" Talia's annoyed voice filled the silence in the cave. "Such vulgar behavior..."

"I ask myself the same question everyday." Bruce grunted out.

"You shut the damn hell up!" Hal shouted. "Neither of you have any right to judge me!" He pointed to Bruce. "You banged the damn ninja princess, giving birth to Spooky Junior!" Hal then turned to the phone, ignoring Damian's outburst. "And you still live with your damn daddy, who's the leader of the super-secret ninja club!"

This time, Jason broke down and roared in laughter. "O-Oh, fuck! This is comedy gold!" He leaned against a wall for support.

"Shut up, Todd!" Damian shouted.

Stephanie joined in as well, a big shit-eating grin on her face. "S-S-Spooky Junior!"

"Why did I join this family?" Tim groaned, face-palming. "Why?"

"Timmy, please..." Dick put an arm around him, sighing. "You're not helping."

Bruce shot a glare at Hal. "Jordan. Shut. Up." He hissed at him.

"FUCK YOU, SPOOKS, YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Hal raged, then turned to the phone, pointing a finger at it. "And you, I want my baby girl in one piece. You got that?"

"...I was going to return Marinette to you, but after this, I might just spend some more time with her after she has bested my challenges. It would do well for her to learn how to be a proper lady in the company of one." Talia sniffed haughtily. "But you needn't worry. I will return her soon." Then the phone hung up.

Bruce shot his Bat-Glare at Hal, annoyed. "Are you happy, Jordan?"

"Shut up, Wayne." Hal grumbled, then yelped as Damian tackled him, rage dancing in his eyes as he struck him over and over. "Ow, ow, ow! Fucking stop!"

"DAMN YOU, LANTERN! DAMN YOU!" The current Robin howled in fury. "YOU HAVE DOOMED MY ANGEL!" He kept pounding his fists onto the protesting brunette. Bruce sighed and glanced over to his eldest. "Nightwing, get your brother."

"Dami!" Dick rushed over and began to pull him off of Hal. "Dami, stop!"

"Let me go, Grayson! It's his fault that Marinette is in my mother's grasp!" Damian screeched.

"It's okay, we'll get her back!" Dick soothed. "We'll save Mari!"

"You don't understand! Mother will do everything in her power to make Marinette's life a living hell! She will put her through a living nightmare!" Damian shook his head, tears threatening to fall. "I can't bear to think what will happen to her!"

"My arms are going to fall off..." Marinette moaned, feeling the weight of the water-filled jugs that were tied on the staff that she was carrying pressing down on her back as she walked towards her goal. "What kind of challenge is this...?"

"I would spend more energy on walking rather than talking." Talia sighed, reading her novel and sipping on her martini. "You still have yet to fill the basin."

Marinette groaned as she managed to make the last few steps, and placed the jugs down. Then she grabbed one and headed over to the basin, pouring water into it. "This feels like a chore to me..."

"Nonsense, this is a part of your first challenge. You are not to let the jugs break and maintain your balance. A lady must be graceful." Talia sniffed, frowning at Marinette.

"Just call me Arm-Falloff Girl, why don't you?" Marinette grumbled under her breath as she headed to get the other jug.

"Why the fuck are we still standing around here?!" Hal shouted. "Let's just go find the ninja princess and get my sunshine back!"

Bruce shot him a look. "She could be anywhere, Jordan. The League of Assassins has many bases, and it will take time to find her."

"Oh, my fucking god!" Hal threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "Why do your villains have to be so goddamned complicated?! Why do you people attract the crazy, dangerous, spy-like villains?!"

"Says the man with the weird-ass villains with weird-ass powers." Jason snarked.

"Shut your face, kid." Hal grunted as he pulled out his pinging phone, getting up from his chair and heading outside through the patio door.

SkyHighHero @will-power

who the fuck summoned me

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

you promised me a gardner beatdown

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

and i don't see it

SkyHighHero @will-power

im sorry i bailed out on the fight

SkyHighHero @will-power

but i got bad news my little girl was kidnapped by ninjas

BrazilanSpice @green_inferno

WHAT

Snow White @Icyprincess

MARI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?!

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

oh my god

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

by who?

SkyHighHero @will-power

the daughter of the leader of the demon ninja

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

OOH THAT BITCH IS GONNA PAY

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

do you have any other moods than anger and cattiness?

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

SHUT UP GOLD THIS IS SERIOUS

SkyHighHero @will-power

look don't worry we're going to find her and i'm going to wreck the ass of the ninja princess

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

jordo

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

how the fuck are you going to even do that she will literally wreck your shit man come on

SkyHighHero @will-power

gardner shut up before i block you

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

no hold on he's got a point

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

booster dont you start

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

i'm just saying that ninjas are skilled in the cool-ass ninja arts! they're super cool!! they can even see you coming!!

Snow White @Icyprincess

Booster, please. You're not helping.

SkyHighHero @will-power

WE GOT SUPER POWERS AND THEY HAVE NONE I THINK WE CAN BEAT THEM

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

but they're Batman's villains right? i mean the league of assassins does have a spy network

SkyHighHero @will-power

I HAVE A SUPER-ADVANCED RING THAT CAN DO ANYTHING

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

yeah but can it make toast?

Snow White @Icyprincess

GUYS!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

i can help just tell me where to find the ninja bitch that took our ladybug

Snow White @Icyprincess

Bea, no.

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

you wanna get yelled at Bats again?

SkyHighHero @will-power

you know what fuck it anyone wants to go help me storm the assassin castle say aye

BrazilianSpice @No1Guy

AYE

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

aye

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

aye-aye cap'n!!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

fuck it you got my aye jordo its gonna be fun seeing bats pissed

SkyHighHero @will-power

All opposed

Snow White @Icyprincess

Guys, this could be dangerous! We might even get killed!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

tora honey do it for mari

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

c'mon babe your no 1 guy is gonna protect you

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

fire and ice fire and ice fire and ice

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

besides we get to be heroes for marinette!

Snow White @Icyprincess

...Aye.

SkyHighHero @will-power

THE AYES HAVE IT GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER WE'RE GOING LADYBUG HUNTING

Marinette sighed as she sat in her chair, looking at the silverware in front of her. "Can't I just eat my food?"

"Not without using the proper utensils." Talia scolded. "Now, there is soup in front of you, which spoon should you use?"

"...The big one on the left?" Marinette asked.

"No."

"The little spoon on the right?"

"No."

"...The circle spoon?"

"...I see we are making slight progress here." Talia sighed, her hand on her face in pathos.

"Ring, tell me where my sunshine is." Hal commanded as he was flying over the mountains, the Beetle airship behind him, and Guy and Bea at his sides.

"The sun is on the other side of the-"

"MARINETTE, GODDAMMIT!"

Guy shook his head, snorting. "You know, I could've just flushed those assassins out with my ring."

"Shut the fuck up, Gardner." Bea snapped. "No one wants to hear your shit." She turned to Hal. "Any luck?"

"I'd have better luck if the ring wasn't acting like a damned computer!" Hal growled. He turned to the ring again. "Ring, scan for any humanoid heat signatures."

The ring then shone as it scanned the area around it. "Several signatures detected below our current position." Hal grinned darkly. "Found 'em. All right, let's head down and show these assholes what for!" The Lantern then descended down, along with the heroes in tow, towards the mountain base below them.

"The middle fork?"

"No, child."

"The left fork?"

"No."

"...The right fork?"

"Correct." Talia nodded as Marinette grumpily picked up the fork and began to stab at her salad hungrily. "No! Eat your meal properly." The Demon's daughter hissed at her, making Marinette grumble as she slowly and softly picked at her salad and brought it to her mouth, and began to eat and ruminate the lettuce in her mouth, a sour look on her face.

"MARINETTE, PAPA HAL IS HERE!" Hal shouted as he summoned a bull construct, which tackled down the soldiers in its way. Guy was scooping them up in a big bubble he made, while Beatriz was shooting her flames at a tank that was charging out the gate, the treads melting into the floor. Tora was freezing the ground soldiers' weapons solid, and Booster and Ted were distracting the reinforcements with their antics. "MARI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Hal shouted loudly.

Marinette sighed as she began to play the piano, looking at the sheet music carefully. "Do I have to do this...?"

"I would focus if I were you, lest you fail the challenge, little girl. This will be a good test to focus on your concentration." Talia smirked as she leaned back into her seat and watched the dark-haired sigh and resume playing the melody. "Beethoven is a good place to start." She chuckled as Marinette groaned. This couldn't get any worse than it was now...

Several hours later...

"Damn it! She wasn't there!" Hal roared, kicking a pile of snow. "We've been wasting time in that stupid army base!" He shook his head.

"It wasn't a waste of time, we saved the country of Orania from being overrun by a dictator!" Ted protested, leaning against the Beetle ship.

Booster nodded his agreement. "Yeah, we got their thanks and everything!"

"Relax, Jordan." Guy walked up and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "We'll find the little ladybug. Don't worry."

"Might as well try again," Bea sighed, sitting on a rock and crossed her arms. "Any more heat sigs?"

Hal sighed and raised his ring into the air. "Ring, any more human heat signatures?" The ring shone once again, this time, showing a map on the enlarged screen. A blinking red light flashed on the map. "...That's not far from here." Tora pointed at their current location, represented by the green glowing dot.. "They're in...Nanda Parbat?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"...." Hal stood silently, not saying a word.

"Jordo?" Guy asked. "You okay, buddy?" The rest of the team looked at him with concern.

Hal growled and began to take a deep breath. "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"-CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!"

Marinette looked out the window. "Tikki, did you hear something?"

"I don't know, but it's pretty faint..." The kwami of Creation spoke.

"It sounded like...Papa Hal?" The dark-haired girl blinked. She then flopped back onto the comfy bed and sighed. "I don't know, I'm too busy focusing on Mistress Talia's final 'challenge'." She quoted the word with her fingers.

"Don't worry, Marinette, whatever it is, you'll win!" Tikki encouraged. "Just hang in there!"

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette spoke softly. "I just hope it's not another boring lesson..."

"Tikki, I take it back. I want another boring lesson!" Marinette gulped as she was currently in an arena, facing off a muscled, tan-skinned woman clad in a black bodysuit, scowling at her. "What the heck does this have to do with being Dami's girlfriend?!" She turned to Talia, shouting.

"This is your final test, child. Defeat my bodyguard in combat, and you will win. If not, then you will not leave here without handing over your Miraculous and renouncing your claim on my son." Talia stated simply, raising an eyebrow. "Did I not make myself clear when we first met?"

"Are you serious?! She's jacked! She's been eating her Wheaties too much! I'm just a kid!" Marinette screeched.

"Lady Talia, I did not know you have been setting me up to fight a coward." The woman smugly replied, looking up at the regal-looking woman. "Why, she's hardly worth my time. Such a scrawny little thing."

"I'm not a coward!" Marinette snapped back, glaring at her opponent. "And I'm not scrawny!"

"Oh? You sound like a girl that needs the help of your poor, pathetic father." Talia's bodyguard laughed and shot a smug grin at her opponent. "Your father must've been a fool if he chose to be your guardian."

Marinette went rigid as she balled her fists, staring the woman dead in her eyes. "You take that back."

"Why should I?"

"Papa Hal is one of the bravest, fearless, and the most kindest men I know. He gave me a home. He gave me warmth and kindness. He helped me meet lots of friends and showed me a life where I didn't have to crawl through the trash every damn night while I was in Paris. I would've died in the alley had it not been for my Papa Hal. And I won't let a nobody like you insult him!" Marinette then took a step. "Tikki... SPOTS ON!"

A bright red glow shone through the arena as Marinette was clad in her Ladybug outfit. She brought her fingers together and cracked her knuckles. "And my name is... MARINETTE JORDAN! And I'm going to KICK. YOUR. ASS!"

Hal flew faster as he ever could before, not wanting to be slowed down by anything. He was going to make it. He was going to save his little sunshine or die trying. He was the man without fear, dammit!

"Jordan! Slow down!" Guy shouted.

"Shut up!" Hal snapped back, then turned towards his destination, where his little girl lay in the hands of his captors. Fuck Spooky and his little band of spooks, he was going to save his girl! No matter what.

Marinette rushed at her opponent with narrowed eyes, intent on kicking this bitch's ass for insulting her dad. No one was going to make fun of him and get away with it! She leapt up and launched a jump-kick at her torso, but it had no effect. She then moved back and swung her fist at her side. No such luck either.

"What's wrong, girl? Aren't you going to, how did you say it, 'Kick my ass'?" The woman taunted.

"Go fuck yourself, you douchenozzle!" Marinette snapped.

"Language," Talia reprimanded sternly.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO SIT ON A DAMN PORCUPINE?!" The ladybug heroine shouted back at Talia. She then rolled out of the way as the woman reached out to grab her. "Note to self: pay attention to your opponent!"

"Mind your manners towards my lady, little bug." The bodyguard growled as she stormed over towards Marinette.

"Why don't YOU go over there and kiss her fat ass?!" Ladybug snapped. That was a big mistake, as the tan lady then let out a roar, charging at the girl in full speed. "...I think I may have said a bit much."

"You think?!" Tikki hissed.

Marinette yelped as she dodged a blow from the woman, then jumped into the air and cocked her hand back... thrusting two of her fingers into the woman's eyes, a la Three Stooges style. The woman howled, covering her eyes as she staggered back. Marinette landed on the ground and swung her foot out at one of the woman's legs, making her fall onto her back. "All too easy." She grinned smugly.

Talia let out a huff. "Adja, get up." She snapped in annoyance. "I did not pick you as my guard just for you to be fooled by a mere girl's tricks!"

Adja growled as she rose up and got to her feet. "I will break your back, child!"

"Try and catch me, first!" Marinette blew a raspberry at her.

"FUCK OFF, YOU EVIL, DARK SHITS!" Hal roared, summoning knight constructs to fight off the ninja that were rushing down the halls. "I AM HERE FOR MY SUNSHINE!"

"Keep at it, Jordo!" Guy shouted, summoning ninja constructs of his own to fight off his opponents.

Bea was shooting flames at her enemies, while Tora was using her ice as a barrier. Booster was punching assassins left and right, while Ted was using his radar to locate Ladybug. "I think I got a signal, guys!" He grinned wildly.

"Oh, thank god-EEK!" Tora yelped as a dagger flew between the cracks of the ice. "Guys, I think the assassins are getting craftier!"

"Like fuck they are!" Bea shouted as she shot out flames towards the retreating killers, a look of suspicion on her face as she wondered why they were backing away. "What the hell are they up to?"

"I do not like the looks of this," Booster shook his head.

"Wait, I got another beep on my radar, but it's...faint." Ted frowned.

"Who gives a shit, just punch away!" Guy shouted. "We can take whoever's coming-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he froze up, his face locked in a grimace.

"Guy?" Tora called out. "What's wrong?!" Her eyes went wide as Guy fell onto the floor, stunned. "GUY!"

"Oh, shit." Bea hissed as she turned around and was greeted with a blast of coldness, extinguishing her fire. She tried to summon her flames, but to no avail as she began to succumb to the cold and slumped down. "S-Sorry, g-g-guys..."

"BEA! NO!" Tora shrieked. "I'M COMING!"

"Wait, Tora, hold it!" Booster shouted. "Don't leave the barrier!"

But his warning was ignored as Tora ran towards her friend, kneeling down and holding her close. "Bea, hold on! Don't fall sleep! C'mon, please!" The white-haired woman shook her friend. "Bea..."

"Oh, I knew this wasn't such a hot idea..." Ted sighed, then yelped as he suddenly fell over.

"TED!" Booster shouted. He turned around towards Hal, but he was gone. "HAL! HAL, COME BACK! HAL!"

"Bea, you've got to hang in there..." Tora pleaded, shaking the green-haired woman, not noticing the shadow creeping up on her. Booster's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the figure. "TORA! GET AWAY FROM BEA! GET AWAY, NOW!" He shouted, panicked.

"No!" Tora shouted back at him. "I can't just leave her, Booster! She needs help!"

"Oh, I do agree. You do need help, girl." A deep voice rang out through the halls. "I can't believe the Detective brought a group of children to my den." Tora turned towards the source of the voice and froze, eyes wide. Ra's Al Ghul was standing before them, an amused smile on his face. "But I digress. I assume this is about the girl Talia took away from the Detective's home?"

"Tora... move away from him. Now." Booster spoke in a calm, careful voice, betraying his expression of fear.

"Oh, do calm yourselves, I have no intention of sullying my hands with your blood today. I have use for you all!" Ra's chuckled, an evil smile on his face. "You're very important guests, after all."

"I-I call bull." Booster shook his head.

"Don't be so sullen, my boy. It is not the end of the world!" The leader of the League of Assassins then looked at Bea. "As for the flaming girl, she will be fine, it was just a special mix of sleeping powder and cold water. She will be fine."

"Are you s-sure?" Tora asked, concern in her eyes as she looked at Ra's.

"You have my word."

Booster sighed and face-palmed. "C'mon, Tora, are you really buying this?! I thought you were smarter than this..."

Ra's clapped his hands and ninja dropped down from the ceiling. "You three, take them away from here and make sure they are not harmed." The two ninja nodded and began to carry Ted and Guy away. The third ninja moved to grab Bea, but Tora gripped his arm, glaring at him. "If something happens to her, I'm going to make an ice cube out of you." She hissed angrily. The ninja nodded and Tora released him, letting him pick up Bea and leave.

"...God, help me understand this mess we're in." Booster sighed, looking upwards.

"Now, if you two will accompany me to the arena, we might catch the show. Come along." Ra's motioned the remaining two to follow him. Tora got up and started to follow him, but Booster was still standing there, looking at the ceiling. "Booster, let's go!"

"Why did we have to come here? Why did Marinette have to be kidnapped here? Tell me, please..." Booster muttered under his breath.

"COME ON!" Tora shouted, breaking the yelping blonde out of his thoughts and stumbled after the white-haired heroine and the immortal assassin.

Marinette shrieked as she landed on her ass after being thrown by Adja, who hardly broke even a sweat as she marched towards the fallen girl. "Oh, fuck... She's not a pushover..." The ladybug heroine slowly got to her feet.

"Marinette, don't fight harder, fight smarter!" Tikki whispered.

"Oh, of course! Duh!" Marinette then pulled out her yo-yo and swung it hard at the woman's leg, sending a jolt of pain through her thigh and making her kneel down. She flung her yo-yo again right into her face, hitting her nose. Adja howled in pain and covered her face. "Take that!"

Talia sighed, shaking her head. This was frustrating! How could this girl be so hard to defeat? It was making her vexed. "Adja, stop being a fool and subdue her!" The green-clad beauty snapped. Adja grunted and slowly got up, shaking the cobwebs out of her head. "You are going to pay, girl..." She hissed.

Meanwhile, Tora and Booster were sitting in their seat, just right behind Ra's as he sat down, eyes glued to the fight happening. "Oh, shit, is that-" Booster looked down at the arena.

"Marinette!" Tora gasped. "Oh, my god, Booster, we've got to help her!"

"Not with those ninjas around, we aren't." Booster sadly shook his head. "They've got our friends, Tora, we can't do anything but watch."

"I know..." Tora bit her lip and looked sadly at Marinette backing away from an advancing Adja. "Oh, god..."

"Now you will pay for toying with me, child. You will face my wrath." The muscular woman growled. Marinette gulped as she looked around the arena, for anything that could get her out of this mess. She then had an idea. "You want me? Come and get me!" Marinette shouted, hands on her hips.

Adja roared and charged at Marinette, rage in her eyes.

"Oh, shit, I can't watch..." Booster covered his eyes, dreading what was going to happen to the poor girl.

"MARINETTE!" Tora screamed in horror as the big woman lunged at her, arm outstretched. Marinette however, ducked and grabbed her arm, judo-throwing her over her back and flipped her towards the wall behind her, knocking her out. "Ta-da~!" Ladybug stretched her arms out in the air in a victory pose.

Talia stared at the girl in disbelief. "Impossible..." She blurted out.

Her father on the other hand, was clapping in approval. "Well done! Such a skillful move. Not bad for a girl." Ra's let out a hum.

"OH MY GOD!" Tora's shout of joy made Booster remove his hands from his eyes and his jaw drop at the sight of Marinette standing in front of her downed opponent, unharmed.

"...Someone pinch me, please. I must be dreaming." Booster blurted out dumbly. "I must be."

"I beat your stupid bodyguard! Now keep your promise!" Marinette pointed at Talia, glaring at her.

"...Very well. You have my blessing to court my son. Be grateful that I'm giving you this noble privilege." Talia frowned, sighing.

Marinette's face had a very large smug smile. "Good. Now, let me out of here."

"MARINETTE!!!!" Hal burst through the wall like the Kool-Aid man, glowing with green light. "Papa Hal's here!"

"Papa Hal!" Marinette shouted, running towards him and jumping right into his arms, as the man pulled his daughter into a big hug. "Oh, god, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, sweetheart!" Hal wept, tears of joy shedding from his eyes. "God, I missed you!"

"All's well that ends-Wait." Booster shook his head. "I don't mean to be an ass, but mind giving our friends back?" He frowned at Ra's.

The immortal chuckled as he stood up, watching the father and daughter with keen eyes. "Greetings, Lantern. I did not expect a colleague of the Detective to arrive here. But then again, I did not know that the holder of the kwami of Creation was your child. How unexpected."

"Ok, you wrinkled douchebag, you've had your fun. Now, where's the rest of my crew?" Hal snapped.

Ra's tilted his head, mock curious. "Friends? I do not recall ever meeting your comrades aside from Booster Gold and Icemaiden. You must be mistaken."

"HE'S LYING!" Tora shrieked at Hal. "HE'S GOT THEM! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

"Oh, you fucking bullshitter!" Booster shouted angrily. "Your ninja took our friends, I saw them!"

Hal angrily glared at Ra's, who only huffed in response.

"Give us back our friends!" Marinette shouted.

"Oh, we will." Ra's glanced at her. "But first, tell me something, child. I only wish to know one thing." He stood up straight and tall. "Do you know where the kwami of Destruction is? If you give me your answer, I will let you leave here. With your...friends, of course."

Tikki gasped in shock. "Marinette, no! Don't tell him!" She whispered into her ear. "You can't trust him!"

"You want to know where what is?" Hal frowned in confusion.

"The wielder happens to be the Black Cat. They hold the power to destroy. You, my dear, hold the power to create." Ra's gestured to Marinette's earrings. "Your earrings are a relic that brings new life, while the ring holds the power to erase. A perfect cycle!" He then chuckled as he then snapped his fingers. The ninja from before emerged from the curtains, holding Guy, Bea, and Ted in their arms. "Oh, there they are. My age makes me forgetful, you see." The immortal smirked.

"Bullshit!" Booster shouted.

"You fuck-" Hal growled at Ra's, but was silenced as he raised his hand and looked at Marinette. "Now, my dear, please answer the question."

"Why can't you find him yourself?" Marinette snapped.

"Because it takes a lot of time to run this glorious empire of mine, you see. Time that I unfortunately do not have. But this can be remedied, my dear. For you see, the earrings you have and the ring have a special ability if brought together." Ra's spoke.

"The wish," Ladybug replied.

"Yes," Ra's nodded. "The power to grant any desire that the person holding the two relics wants. I want that power. And I'm willing to do anything to make my desire come true."

"Which is...?" Marinette asked.

"To make the Earth great again!" Ra's threw his arms wide open, looking upwards. "When I hear tales of pollution, human greed and arrogance abound, it drives me to madness! The very thought makes my blood boil to see such sublime beauty being perverted by human hands! It makes me feel disgusted!" He ranted.

"Bullshit~" Booster sang out, earning him an elbow nudge from Tora. "Ow!"

"And this frail bag of human skin I'm trapped in! Oh, what a curse! It's a curse to age throughout history and do nothing to stop humanity on its destructive course of decadence! But with your help, dear child, we can put an end to this foul cycle. We can start over anew and remake the world what it was meant to be! A beautiful, peaceful world with life, teeming with sheer happiness!" Ra's looked at Marinette with a smile.

"...Oh, god, no wonder Spooky Junior left you guys." Hal shook his head, while Talia scowled at him.

Ra's face fell. "Alas, Damian didn't understand. He couldn't understand. I tried in my own way to make him see my vision, but in the end, his father's genes won out. And I fear that I have failed. But all is not yet lost." He turned back to Marinette. "My dear, if only you can tell me where the ring is, you'd make me a happy man. You'd make the Earth itself happy. We can make humanity relearn how to appreciate nature and her bounty. Her glorious, wonderful bounty."

Marinette looked at him, then to Hal. "Papa Hal, do any of your villains monologue like that?"

"You have no idea, sweetheart." Hal sighed. "No idea at all."

"And so, we have come to your decision. The great decision that will impact the lives of your friends, or the life of the Earth!" The immortal's smile was back in full force. "I must warn you, holder of Creation, that their fate lies within you. You alone hold the responsibility of their lives. Think carefully, my girl."

"That's not fair!" Tora stomped her foot. "You can't make Marinette choose!"

"Yeah, it's bullshittery at its finest!" Booster snapped. "Pure bullshit!"

"You son of a bitch-" Hal snarled, ring flashing.

"Fine," Marinette sighed, looking down. "I'll tell you."

"WHAT?!" Booster shouted.

"NO!" Tora and Tikki shrieked.

"Why?" Hal blurted out.

"My girl, you have chosen wisely. You will regret your decision, I assure you." Ra's clasped his hands together, pleased. "Release the Lantern's comrades." He snapped his fingers and the ninja set them down on the ground and roused them. Bea moaned as Guy and Ted woke up from their stupor.

"Fuck me, what happened...?" Guy groaned. "Feels like I got hit by a truck..."

"Shit, I feel like I've been skinny-dipping in Lake Michigan..." Bea grunted, rubbing herself. She then looked at a panicking Ted. "Beetle, what is it? The hell's with you?" Ted wheezed and pointed at Ra's, the other two looking at the immortal. "...Oh, shit."

"You want the ring, grandpa? Okay." Marinette put her hands on her hips. "Just let us go free unharmed and I'll tell you."

"Very well." Ra's snapped his fingers once again, and a handmaiden walked up to Marinette, handing her belonging in a bag. Ladybug took it and nodded at her. "Thanks!" The handmaiden bowed and left. The immortal cleared his throat and frowned. "Now, child, you must tell me where is the ring."

"Father, please-" Talia was silenced by Ra's raising his hand.

"Silence, Talia!" He then turned to Marinette. "Now, if there's no more interruptions, the whereabouts of the ring. Time is of the essence!" He watched as the other heroes gathered around the father-daughter duo, Tora and Booster heading down to the arena from the upper seat.

"What ring?" Guy grunted. "Anyone wanna tell me what I missed? Because I ain't giving him my ring."

"Ring? You mean the thing that the Catboy on the news was-OW! Booster!" Ted hissed as he clutched his knee from where Booster kicked him. "The hell, man?!"

"Ix-nay on the ing-ray!" Booster snarled back.

"Go on, holder!" Ra's hissed, unable to contain his excitement.

"Get ready, gramps. The ring is..." Marinette replied.

"Marinette, STOP!" Tikki screamed.

"Don't tell him!" Tora pleaded.

"Tell him what?!" Bea demanded. "Will someone please tell us what we missed?!"

"Oh, shit, we're fucked. We are so fucked!" Booster groaned.

"In my bedchambers where Talia put me in." Marinette ignored them, looking at Ra's. "I put it in a place where no one would think to look."

"Mari, honey, no..." Hal looked at her somberly. "You can't..."

"Thank you, dear girl. You have my gratitude. You may leave here, unimpeded. I will send one of my men for your earrings soon. Farewell." Ra's nodded and left the arena. Talia sighed and left as well.

"Oh, god, we're all doomed!" Booster sank to the floor, face in hands. "Game over, man, game over!"

"Marinette, I can't believe you... Why did you do that?" Tora looked at her, betrayed.

"How could you do such a thing, Marinette?! I-" Tikki stopped as she began to realize something. "...Marinette, you don't have the ring."

"What fucking ring?!" Guy shouted. "Are you guys gonna tell us or what? Throw us a bone!"

"Trust me, I'll explain later!" Marinete turned to Hal. "Papa Hal, get us out of here!"

"What are you-"

"No talk time! Ring us out of here! GO!" Hal's daughter screeched at him. Hal quickly complied, using his ring to create a bubble construct around them and flying them out of the base. As soon as they reached the outside, Hal and Guy flew into the air, the Beetle along with them.

"Ok, we're out now. Now do you mind telling us what was going on when we were out cold?" Bea threw her hands up. "Joaninha, please! Tell us!"

Marinette then explained what happened to her at Nanda Parbat, enduring Talia's "challenges", fighting her bodyguard, and making up a lie to fool Ra's Al Ghul to buy some time. "And that's what happened." Ladybug sighed. "Sorry I had to deceive you guys."

"So, we aren't screwed?" Booster asked, looking at her.

"Doesn't look like it, Boost." Ted sighed. "Although I think Ra's won't be too happy. As if to compound Ted's statement, a loud, howling, anguished wail rang out through the air. "Yikes." The Blue Beetle winced at the sound. "Glad we're out of there."

"If you didn't have the Black Cat ring, what did you leave for Ra's?" Tora asked.

"A note."

"What kind of note?" Booster asked.

"The kind that says, 'Made you look'." Marinette grinned. The heroes looked at each other, then to Marinette, and burst into laughter. "Oh, damn!" Ted howled in laughter. "Oh, man, I can't believe it!"

"Ra's got punked!" Booster snickered.

"Still, it wasn't nice to scare us like that." Tora frowned at Marinette.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let Bad Grandpa in on my plan. I had to get genuine reactions out of you." Ladybug explained. "I'm sorry.

Tora sighed, then knelt down and hugged her. "I can't stay mad at you, Mari..."

"Hell, who would be mad at you, Joaninha? Just try not to pull anymore stunts like that again." Bea sighed in relief, grinning.

"I can't wait until Batman hears about this!" Booster wheezed, sitting down.

"He, ah, might hear about it sooner than you think." Ted gulped.

"Why?" Booster asked.

Ted pointed out of the window, the Batplane in view. "He's coming towards us."

"...Fuck." The blonde blurted out.

Hal touched down on the grassy field as the Batplane landed and Batman got out, and he did not look happy. "Jordan!" He barked out. Hal grimaced at his tone. "Nice to see you too, Spooky."

"What in the blue hell were you thinking, going after The League all by yourself?!" Bruce growled. "They would've killed you!"

"First off, I wasn't alone. Second, slow your fucking roll. Thirdly, I couldn't just sit on my ass while you kept searching every fucking base the wrinkled old assassin had. And lo and fucking behold, I found my sunshine! Thanks to my ring. My trusty-ass ring. Yup."

"Sup, Bats!" Guy waved at Batman, who glowered at him. Bruce then turned back to Hal. "You brought Gardner on this suicide mission of yours as well?"

"Fuck off, Spooky! At least he did something! Hell, my sweetheart managed to outwit your fossilized assassin! She didn't even reveal what he wanted from her! I'm proud to call her my kid!" Hal beamed.

"And in doing so, she made a powerful enemy! Your foolhardiness is going to get you killed one of these days!" Batman snapped, itching to punch out Hal once again. "You cannot rely on sheer luck to escape a dangerous situation!"

"Hey, Marinette's safe and sound, okay! Stop worrying so damn much, you'll get an ulcer!" Hal then sighed, shaking his head. "Look, man, I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to be such an asshole about it."

"Hal-"

"Look, Spooks, like it or not, our kids will have to follow in our footsteps someday, we just gotta help them in the right direction and not let them go astray." Hal placed an arm around Bruce. "I'll make you a deal. I'll be more responsible, if you learn how to be flexible. Okay?"

Bruce let out a weary sigh. "Why do I get the feeling that'll backfire in the most painful way?"

"Take it or leave it, Bats." Hal frowned at him.

"HEY! YOU GIRLS QUIT BEING SAPPY OVER THERE!" Guy shouted. Bruce and Hal glared at him, annoyed.

"HEY, FIRE, GO BURN HIS ASS!" Hal shouted at Bea.

"My pleasure~!" Bea grinned darkly as she flamed on and flew at Guy, who used his ring to fly away from her.

"BEA! STOP!" Tora shouted as she went after them, hoping to keep Bea from killing Guy. Booster, Ted, and Marinette were just laughing their asses off, happy that they were away from Nanda Parbat in one piece.

Mari: hi dami!

Dami: Angel, where have you been?!

Mari: long story short, been with your mom and grandpa, they're not nice people

Dami: Oh, Angel, I am so sorry you had to endure them. Did they harm you?

Mari: well, if you call being in etiquette class taught by your mom harm, then yes!

Dami: What?

Mari: your mom was trying to teach me how to court you or whatever that means!

Dami: DAMN IT! I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE STILL WANTS ME TO MARRY!

Mari: marry? what?

Dami: Marinette... my mother was training you to be my wife.

Mari: WHAT

Dami: I apologize.

Mari: DONT! DONT YOU DARE APOLOGIZE FOR HER!

Mari: SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO DICTATE YOUR LIFE!

Mari: YOU'RE FREE TO DATE WHO YOU WANT AND MARRY WHO YOU WANT!

Mari: I WOULD'VE MARRIED YOU ANYWAYS WHEN WE'VE GROWN UP!

Dami:...

Mari: did i say that???

Mari: OH GOD I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT DAMI IT SLIPPED OUT I'M SO SORRY!!!!

Mari: I GOTTA GO!

Dami: Angel, wait!

Marinette shut off the phone and threw the covers over herself, blushing deeply. She was so mad that she couldn't think straight, and now she blurted her innnermost feelings to Damian. She didn't want him to find out that way. "I fucked up, Tikki... I fucked it up..." She whimpered.

"Marinette, please calm down. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Tikki soothed.

"But what if he hates me, Tikki? Oh, god, I sounded like a possessive girlfriend back there! I'm so freaked out right now! Ohhh...!" Marinette curled herself up in the covers.

"Marinette..." Tikki sighed.

"No, Tikki, I don't want to talk about this anymore! Go to bed!" Marinette then turned off the light as she forced herself to calm down and eventually fell into slumber, hoping everything would be forgotten tomorrow. Little did she know that tomorrow would hold a big surprise for her...


End file.
